S323 Nacre
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, H, P. A pearl connects the thoughts of Sato, Reed, Hayes and Phlox. Missing scenes for Countdown, Episode 23, Season 3. Spoilers.


Title: S323 Nacre Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG  
Summary: RS, H, P. A pearl connects the thoughts of Sato, Reed, Hayes and Phlox. Missing scenes for Countdown, Episode 23, season 3.  
Notes: Nacre is the coating that creates the pearl. Mild spoilers for Countdown, 4 pages. Written May 23, 2004. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
NACRE  
  
_Sato_  
  
I feel my heart racing and try to focus. I recognize the reptilian face in front of me and curse the gift that could lead to an act of betrayal. But then I feel the weight of the pearl that is nestled in my pocket and draw strength from it. I remember who I am and where I come from.  
  
My family can trace its origins to a line of samurai. I think about my ancestors who fought in their own wars. Although trained as a scientist, I belong to a tradition of the warrior class. I feel their spirit filling me and so I spit in the face of my tormentor.  
  
They drag me to a chair and I know pain waits. The reptilian seems content that he is forced to use the parasite on me, but even as I scream at the pain, again the pearl gives me strength. My grandmother's pearls have a thick nacre and this coating can withstand a lot of abuse. As I feel the whirling images in my head, one stands true: the luminescent pearl.  
  
I focus on the image and that helps me maintain control. I see the pearl's luster in my head and then I can see him holding it between his fingers. Malcolm. I have learned more than how to shoot weapons from him; I also learned strategy and what it takes to deploy weapons.   
  
I smile inside as I think of the trick I pull on the Xindi. Yes, Malcolm would be smirking now in that lop-sided way of his. It might only buy them more time, but as I foil the Xindi arming codes, I feel the pearl in my pocket and I see its gleaming nacre in my mind.  
  
The reptilian is impatient with my progress. I am satisfied with my work, but the threat of another injection of parasites makes me shudder. I try to speak and then I see a chance to run. I feel the pearl again in my pocket. I head for the rail knowing this is the only way to stop them from using my gift against me. Malcolm understands sacrifice. I think he would find it ironic to see I have learned this lesson from him as well. My hand is on the rail and the pearl in my head seems to burn brightly as if its very iridescence calls me to leap over. It is the way of a samurai after all.  
  
But they pull me back, they drag me off, they attack my mind again. They use my gift against my own people. Did I buy them enough time? I cannot weep or even despair. I am wasted now and death would be welcome.  
  
Then the image of the pearl once again brings me solace, but I realize it is not the one inside my pocket. I think of the other pearl and cannot banish the thread of hope. We promised to bring the pearls together safely and Malcolm is a man of his word.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
_Reed  
_  
I walk to the shuttle bay with only one purpose. The pearl in my pocket weighs heavily on my mind. I should just encourage Hayes to fulfill his duty and retrieve our lost officer, but I cannot walk away from this confrontation. I need to know that Hayes will do all he can to bring her home.   
  
I wish I was leading it myself, I tell him, but Hayes rightfully reminds me that my place is on the bridge. I know my voice will give too much of away if I call her Hoshi, so I use her proper title. I think of how Hoshi would grin to see me admit to this man that, "Ensign Sato is a friend."   
  
Friend. Why do I use that term? I could just call her a valued officer or a colleague. I could allude to the concern others, like Trip or the Captain, have about her. But the pearl is in my pocket and I want Hayes to understand the depth of my concern. So I find myself admitting to Hayes that she is a friend and I know he understands that I don't use that label lightly.  
  
I ask Hayes if we have a problem. He could easily think that I had let Hawkins die. Will he simply go through the mechanics of the mission and let Hoshi die from inaction? I am ready to grovel, do anything, to ensure that he will not hold my behavior against the success of his mission.   
  
He assures me that he will bring her home and I trust him. Protecting the crew is a point of common ground and I hope we can build on that later. I think he understands that he's my proxy on this mission. I now feel I can count on him and so I put her life into his hands. Hayes is an honorable man, but I walk away with the pearl still heavy in my pocket.   
  
I slip the pearl out of my pocket and hold it for a moment, enjoying the feeling as it rolls between my fingers. The luminescent coat is beautiful; the nacre on this pearl is thick. I think of Hoshi now and remember that she, too, is strong and beautiful. I remember that this pearl has been passed down through generations. I pray that it will pass to the next one as well.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
_Hayes  
_  
I see Reed coming toward me and I put on my best professional face. The runt is a pain in the ass, but he's also a scrappy fighter, sharp tactician and dedicated to protecting his crew. I can respect that, but a part of me is asking why he couldn't bring Hawkins back alive? Does he think MACOs are expendable because we're the real soldiers on this mission?  
  
But instead of a speech about keeping a stiff upper lip, the man reveals his concern over the rescue. He needs an assurance that we'll bring Ensign Sato back. Who would ever have thought that a private man like the Lieutenant would openly admit that she's a friend? Hell, I thought his only friend on this ship was Tucker!   
  
But I've seen him eating with Sato, now that I think of it. I've caught her in the Armory with him. And Sato was quick to join the mutiny against the Captain as soon as Reed appeared on the bridge. Yes, I can see the friendship now. I don't think he's used to thinking of women as friends, either. His restraint actually reveals so much about him. Funny guy.  
  
And desperate, too. Reed apologizes to me for anything he's done to make me feel separate from the crew. I know what he wants. You can fulfill a mission by the book or you can make up your mind to do whatever it takes to make sure you succeed. Now I understand. He wants me to be his proxy and do it like he would.  
  
I have the upper hand; I could make him beg for her safe return. Then I think about how he brought Hawkins home from that Vulcan ship. He took care of Hawkins in a situation where the MACO could have been expendable. I can see how Hawkins' death in the last mission is a point of personal failure to Reed. That's when I realize that we are alike. It doesn't matter what uniform the personnel wear. We protect the people assigned to the mission; a death is not just a battle statistic.  
  
So I tell Reed that the MACOs have become a part of the Enterprise crew. I assure him that we will bring Sato home. I can see he is relieved and I hope we can build on this trust after the mission. As Reed walks away, I see him take something out of his pocket and roll it in his fingers like a worry stone.   
  
I lead my team and we find Sato lying still. Will I have to tell Reed that we were too late? I feel the pulse beating slowly and feel satisfied. The mission isn't over yet. I lift the woman and I hear her mumble a name. Did she say Malcolm?  
  
We move quickly and fire our weapons. I give Sato to Kelley and have them beam back. I am proud of my team and the success of the mission. Those are my last thoughts as I feel the transporter beam and the shots from the Xindi rifle.  
  
I don't feel pain. I hear that Ensign Sato will be all right and feel relieved. I hear Reed thanking me for bringing Ensign Sato home. He could have just complimented me on a successful mission. I can feel the emotion under those simple words of gratitude.  
  
But I don't feel any pain; I don't feel much of anything. But I need to take care of my MACOs. McKenzie, I tell him. Rely on McKenzie. You see, she's more than just the next in command. She's my friend, too.   
  
And then suddenly, I'm feeling the pain and I just want it to go away.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
_Phlox  
_  
I watch Lieutenant Reed approach Ensign Sato's bed while I record the death of Major Hayes. She whispers something. I think it is his name. I hear him quietly tell her she's home and she immediately falls back to sleep.   
  
Then I see the Lieutenant put a hand on his heart for a moment as he closes his eyes. Is he saying a prayer? And would it be a prayer of lamentation for the death of Major Hayes or one of thanksgiving for the recovery of Ensign Sato? Perhaps it is for both.   
  
Reed then unzips the pocket on his uniform and removes a small, lustrous sphere. I think they are called pearls. What is the Lieutenant doing with a pearl? He leans over the Ensign, carefully unzips the same pocket on her uniform, and slips the pearl inside. He touches her cheek gently before he stands.  
  
Reed merely nods to me as he leaves. Humans exhibit such odd behaviors at times, but I notice the biosigns for Ensign Sato have improved. I let myself smile.  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
Hope the different speakers all came through and that they seemed in character. Just one more.  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
